


A Slow Crawl Home

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fix-It-Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the season one finale....maybe this happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Crawl Home

Author: sanguine2

Title: A Slow Crawl Home

Pairing :  Steve/Danny

Warnings- SPOILER if you haven’t seen the last episode of the season.

 

After he's arrested, Steve winds up spending nearly three days in lock up. By law he has to be arraigned within seventy-two hours, which means he's going to the courthouse tomorrow morning no matter what. No more delays, his attorney tells him. _Sorry._ It's late afternoon when the same attorney shows up for the second time that day which really surprises him. The news he has literally leaves him speechless.  

____~____

 

Danny’s the one who picks him up when the paper work's finally done and he’s released. It’s after 10pm by then though and both of them are running are fumes. The conversation in the car is a half speed, tentative version of their normal back and forth. The first thing Steve needs is a repeat of what he’s already gotten a few times, which is an explanation of how the emergency appeal even happened.

“So Catherine was the one who contacted Roughhead’s office?“

“Yep . Not only contacted him but provided all the details of your arrest and gave him a call back number that he was to reach her at within two hours.”

“I got to give it to her; she's got balls.”

“That she does.“

“I still can’t believe Roughhead did what he did.”

“Well you better believe it. You’re a free man who's headed for home sweet home thanks to the good Admiral.“

“Who I’m having lunch with tomorrow at the Officer’s Club at Hickam?”

“That’s the invitation I’m pretty sure I heard you accept- hope there’s a clean uniform somewhere in your closet ?”

Steve shakes his head, “Yeah there is, but this whole thing still doesn’t feel real.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t.” Danny chuckles, remembering something amusing about the wham-bam-thank-you mam pace of the last few hours , “I’ll never forget the District Attorney's face when the judge told him he didn't have a case-it was as close to one of your aneurysm looks as I've ever seen.”

They both huff tired little laughs but it’s still too early for them to take real pleasure in the win they’d just had.

“So those two attorneys that Roughhead brought with him, what agency are they with?” Steve asks.

“Only the Justice Department, make that its headquarters-where whoever our esteemed DA reports to, resides."

"Well they were sure all over him for having ..., what did they call it ?" 

"Which one , insufficiently vetted evidence or criminal disregard for a spotless record of unselfish service ?"   

Steve shakes his head, “I mean it, they were good.”

"You're not kidding."  

Now it’s Danny’s turn for some questions, “So tell me exactly why is it, the guy who’s in charge of the whole damn Navy goes to bat for you?”

“Good question. Roughhead was my first team leader in the SEALs. He was a legend even back then. I knew he was really going places when he made Admiral a year after he left the SEALS for the Pentagon. When I heard that he was named Chief of Naval Operations I wasn’t even surprised “

“ Yeah yeah fine, so the guy's a golden boy– that still doesn’t answer my question. Why did said golden boy drop everything to come down here and get your ass out of the fire?”

“ I don’t know Danny… I mean we went through some pretty tough times together…”

“ Don’t give me that. What did you do to make this guy admire the crap out of you the way he obviously does?”

“ I just did my job, Danny.“

“ Please, Steven, I'm too tired to have to hurt you.“

“Ok fine. Doing my job in one of our ops meant creating a diversion so the rest of my team could get out of a building that was rigged to blow sky high. The diversion worked and my team got out but I wound up being captured.”

“ And...?”

“It was five days before my team could extract me.”

“Oh fuck.” Danny sounds pissed but what he feels is sick to his stomach. “And what kind of shape were you in by the time they extracted you ?”

“I guess I was in ... , “ he shrugs guiltily , like it was his fault, “ pretty rough shape”

“ Pretty rough, as in…? “

“As in I had to spend some time in the hospital.”

“As in a few days?”

“A few ...  weeks.”

“Jesus H. Christ, Steve. No wonder the Admiral hightailed it down here to save your ass- you almost died didn’t you?”

“Look, I didn’t do anything the others wouldn’t have. We all made sacrifices- we had to. I like to think he’s down here for the same reason I'm alive today–because we never left anyone behind.”

Danny blinks hard , “Well I kinda think it runs a little deeper than that- I think you nearly died making sure that the rest of your team made it out and I think Roughhead went ballistic when he heard the very same government you’d bled for had you locked up on trumped up charges.“

Steve doesn’t say anything for a few minutes. When Danny looks over, his eyes are closed. He’s not sleeping though, not even close to it. The tension around his mouth and across his forehead guarantees it. “Hey, forget it okay? I’m an idiot for making you rehash all of that. I’m just blown away by the fact that Roughhead flew down here, that’s all."

A minute or so later, Danny asks, “Radio?”

They drive the rest of the way listening to classic rock.

Just listening.

___________~_____________

 

An half hour after they get to his place, Steve pads barefoot and wet haired into the kitchen wearing a pair of running shorts and nothing else. Danny tries like crazy to focus on the protein shake he’s got going in the blender and not on the carved six pack staring at him.“Hey- I’m making one of these disgusting shakes of yours- figured you wouldn’t feel like tackling any real food this late?”

“Good call,“ Steve takes the glass from him with a grateful, how’d-you-know kind of look that does something stupid to Danny’s gut .

Not this again.

No

No

And one more time, No!

What the hell is wrong with him?

When he gets to his place, he swears he’s going to Google-‘Can an incredibly handsome straight guy turn another straight guy gay?’

He tries to sound like there’s not a mini heart attack going on in his chest, “ So I told Kono and Chin we’d celebrate tomorrow night – you know grill a few steaks, throw back a few Long Boards?”

“Sounds good.”  Steve takes a long drink of the shake and looks up at him with a soft smile and sexy as hell milkshake moustache above his lip. “Hey – this is great –“ he licks at the moustache with a slow swipe of his tongue,“ I’m impressed, Danny.”

“What? You think you’re the only one who can throw ice and water and a few scoops of powder in a blender?”

Steve’s eyes do that crazy thing – focus laser like on him until he squirms and then drift away. Then he laughs. It’s a tired, frayed laugh but he’s half naked and very ,very close and Danny feels like…, hell-like once again he’s losing his mind.

“No- I’m sure there are a few chimps out there who can do it too.”

“Nice. Real nice. I’m going to ignore that you asshole and as soon as I clean this stuff up, get out of here and let you get some sleep.”

Genuine surprise and alarm register on Steve’s face. He licks the rest of the shake off his lip, “What? You’re leaving ?”

“Yeah. You got to be dead on your feet, pal. I know I am.”

“No…. I mean, yeah, I should be , but I’m still wired. I feel like I need to debrief or something.”

“Debrief? Are you kidding me? You want to hash over this nightmare again?"

“Not all of it … but parts of it.., yeah, I do.”

He’s leaning against the kitchen counter looking exhausted but still tense. The way his shorts hug his crotch leaves nothing to the imagination. Danny forces himself to focus on rinsing out the blender,“ And what parts would that be, “ he asks, not about to look up.

“Well for one thing, why did you come over with beer that night?”

There’ve been a lot of them but they both know exactly what night he’s talking about.

“Why’d I come over with beer?” he dries the blender like his life depends on it,  “What ? You got a problem with people bringing you beer?”

Steve just stands there like he’s willing to wait all night for the truth.

“Hell. There was no real reason. Does there have to be a reason? I just figured you might be up for a few beers.”

 _And hearing that I was the biggest idiot on the planet._

Steve sidles closer, “After the day we’d both been through- you came over just to throw a few back?” His laser powered scowl dares Danny to continue lying.

“I’m …,” Danny takes a shaky breath, “I’m going to need a fucking beer for this.”

 

________~__________

 

They re-locate to the lanai  beers in hand and plenty more in a cooler behind them. Steve finds a tattered t shirt somewhere along the way and pulls it on before he drops down into his chair. Danny settles much less comfortably into the one next to him.

“Okay,” Steve says after a long pull on his beer, “ I’m listening.”

It’s hard to take a deep breath- hell; it’s hard to breathe at all. Danny knows what his partner is like in the interrogation room and doesn’t even try to soft peddle his story, “ So okay, you’re right. I had more of an agenda than just throwing back a few beers that night. I came over to tell you that..., that I was going back to New Jersey with Rachel.”

It’s a good thing their chairs are facing the ocean and not each other. He feels Steve freeze. He can imagine the look on his face. All he can do is stare straight ahead – one hand gripping his beer, and one white knuckled on his chair’s armrest.

“Going back to New Jersey? With… Rachel?”

“Yeah.” He shakes his head and feels sick to his stomach- like he does every time he admits what an idiot he’d been.

“Whoa…, I wasn’t … expecting that.”

Danny steals a sideways glance that adds confusion to the mess going on in his head. Steve looks so much more derailed, than he expected. It’s not just derailed, it’s bordering on ... , devastated? He's not sure he’s seeing what he thinks he is, but, he is sure he has to get the rest of the story out- fast. “So, after I got out of the hospital, things were really weird. Rachel was acting all different – like the old Rachel. For some reason I believed things had changed.” He swallows hard, “In fact, she and I even… hooked up a few times.” He looks down at his hands and shrugs because he really doesn’t know how it happened. _Maybe the damn Sarin did affect his brain?_ “So alarm’s were going off in my head like crazy but I kept doing the stupid thing I was doing.” He shrugs again, “Hell... I hadn’t had sex in what, nine. ten months.? I was desperate and she was damn near insatiable. Well let me tell you, I paid the price. Did I ever. All of the sudden, one afternoon she calls and says she has to see me- that it’s really important. You remember when I got the call, I bet. We’d just gotten to the scene where O’Reilly and the whole team transporting him got hit. I was doing my best to talk you down from doing something stupid? “

Steve nods grimly.

“Well I go meet her at Sand Island. She’s upset and teary and fuck if she doesn’t look like she did when she rear-ended me the first time we met- all scared and helpless and dewy eyed. I tell her it’s okay – whatever’s going on, we can deal with. So guess what she tells me? “ Not waiting or an answer, “She tells me she’s pregnant, with, get this, my baby- that she’s sure it’s mine and wants to go back to New Jersey with me and Rachel and never see Stan the Shit again.“

“Whoa….?“ Steve looks like he just might puke.

“Hold on. It gets better -as in sweet conniving Rachel wasn’t really pregnant.”

“And…, you found that out- how?”

“Well when you got arrested and I, for obvious reasons didn’t make the flight back to New Jersey she started to revert to her old ways- “

“Which were…?”

“Basically she went ballistic on me. I called her the next morning to explain what had happened and she told me I was doing exactly what I did before- putting work before family.“ He sets his beer down and turns toward Steve, “Hell, she knows how tight you and I are- that we’ve got each other backs like nobody’s business. I didn’t miss that flight because of work. I missed that flight because you had been framed for first-degree murder and it was flat out killing me. Instead of understanding, she’s all over me like I’m some kind of an horrible person.”

“But, what about….the baby?”

“Hang on. So  I stuck to my guns and told her I loved her because I still stupidly thought I did but that I had to stay here- to help you.”

Steve reaches over and gives his arm a squeeze. It’s not anything dramatic and it’s sure as hell not sexual but Danny feels like he’s being infused with super powers or something. It gets a little easier to keep going , “ After she hung up on me I managed to reach Gracie on her cell and explain what happened,. Damn it if she didn’t understand right away and tell me to-” his voice catches and drops to almost a whisper, “ to make sure Uncle Steve was okay.”

Both of them swallow hard.

“She’s an amazing kid , Danno.”

“Tell me about it.”

Once he can manage a halfway decent deep breath, Danny continues, “So late that day- your first full day in lock up, Rachel calls me back and tells me… she’s miscarried."

The way Steve rears back makes Danny hurry to fill in the rest. “I know. I know. I was shocked and scared and felt guilty as hell. I told her that I’d get there ASAP even though the thought of leaving here…, of leaving you ,was killing me. Then, as I’m driving to my apartment to throw a few things in a bag, I replay the conversation Rachel and I just had and I realize something’s not right. She was sniffing like she’s been crying but her voice was way too strong …, too matter of fact. I decided to call Gracie and ask a few questions and funny thing, there’s been no trip to the hospital, or the doctor’s.“ His voice is bitter, like what he’s saying tastes as bad as it does, “In fact, there’s been two very pleasant outings that day - one to get their nails done and one to pick up some groceries. To quote a very reliable source, “No Daddy, Mommy seems really happy today.”

“Shit. I’m sorry Danno….., I’m…., really sorry.”

“Yeah well so am I. Talk about a sucker. You’re looking at the world’s number one."

“She played you Danny. She knew how much you wanted your family back.”

“Yeah well she played me for the last time. I called her and told her I was through with her bullshit -that I knew everything. She didn’t deny it or even flinch. She was cool and calm, just the way she was when she told me she was leaving the first time. She said that she’s through with me too, that getting back with me was a big mistake.  Turns out  Stan the Shit has , bless his misguided heart, chased her all the way to New Jersey to beg her to give him one more chance ,“ He takes a swig of beer , “Of course she's agreed to. All three of them are flying back tomorrow”

“At least that means Gracie will be here….with you.”

It’s a benign, reassuring gesture, the way Steve reaches over and squeezes his hand again, but Danny’s stomach clinches and, once again it ‘s stupidly hard to breathe “Ye…ah….. that ‘s for sure .“ He tries to make his voice sound natural, “I’m not going to let the lines get blurred again though. I told Rachel I wanted to set up a meeting with our attorneys and establish a visitation schedule on my terms, not hers-“

“And what’d she say?”

“What could she say?"

“Nothing I guess.” Steve’s voice suddenly sounds hollow. It looks like he’s sunk down in the chair- like he wishes the ground would just swallow him up.

“What ? What’s wrong ?”

“Nothing. I’m just…..tired.”

“Now who’s holding back ?”

“I’m not ... doing anything.”

“Come on Steve. I just spilled my guts- don't go tight-lipped on me.“

“Fine- ” Steve takes a deep breath, “I guess I’m just surprised to hear how easy it was for you to pack up and leave. I thought you liked what you had here… what we had here,”

“I didn’t leave –“

“But you were going to.”

“But it was no easy decision -“

“Don’t give me that bull shit Danny. You came over with two six packs of  beer to tell me goodbye, what…, a few hours after Rachel told you her news? That sure didn’t take very long.”

He’s so confused by the storm of emotion on Steve’s face he can barely think straight. It’s scaring him out of his wits but for some crazy reason it’s also making him feel stupidly hopeful.

First things first.

“We’ll I might have decided fast but don’t think for a second it was an easy decision, because it wasn’t.”

“Oh really?“

“Yes really. I know I gripe my ass off about this place and about you but the fact is I don’t hate it or you near as much as I used to. “

“Well that’s a relief.”

“Come on Steve. I mean it. Five 0 has become like  a family to me….,“ _Okay here goes, here goes the part where he ruins everything if he isn’t carefu_ l. “More than that, _you’ve_ become incredibly... special to me. I like being with you. I like being with you and Gracie.  I like taking her places with you; watching her fall in love with all the things you love about this island. I …. I feel like we’re almost, like the three of us are almost a family.“

The look on Steve’s face is terrifyingly impassive.

Thankfully what he says isn't, “I feel the same way, too, Danny. When I'm with you or with you and Gracie, the ache I've had in the pit of my stomach ever since I've been back, eases up. I can sleep now– most nights at least some of the night. I ... I don't know what to do with myself on the weekends when I'm not with you." He shakes his head, so confused and hurt he can barely go on. "But this...this thing with Rachel, God… I mean I don’t know what to think now.”

“I’ll tell you what to think. Go ahead and think I’m a class A idiot who listened to his dick, not his head, and learned a hell of a lesson in the process. Throw in the fact that I'm a dirt bag to have sex with a married woman because I am. You go ahead and think every bad thing you want to about my God-damn awful judgement but, do not, for one second, think that I don’t care about you, that I don’t … okay, I'm going to say it, that I don't love you.”

“Love….?”

“That’s right. Love.“

“Love as in the way friends love each other… or, brothers love each other?”

“What are you doing here?  I'm spilling my guts, trying to make things right and you’re into semantics?”

“I’m not into anything, D. I’m asking you a question, an important one.

A strange thrum sets up shop in Danny’s stomach; he’s almost scared to look at Steve. He does though because Steve’s right. This, whatever the hell it is, is important. So important his heart is hammering in his chest like it wants out- like it just might explode.

Steve locks eye with him,“I’m asking you the question because,” There’s a catch in his voice but he pushes on, angling his chair so he can see Danny better, “I think you feel something you’re not admitting to.”

Damn it if after dropping that little bomb, he doesn’t flash Danny one of those soft and sexy smiles of his. It doesn’t last long – just flits across his face then floats away. But it's enough, more than enough to step up the thrum in Danny’s gut and send a little pulse of excitement to a region just below it.

Okay. There's no getting out of this. The look on Steve’s face says he’ll wait the whole damn night if he has to. _Take pity on me, God, just this once, don’t let screw this up_ ,  Danny begs silently, then, with palms sweating more than the night Grace was born, “You do know you’re making me want to get up and jump into that damn ocean right now don’t you?”

Steve’s eyes crinkle and he huffs a half hearted little laugh,“Yeah, but you’re not going anywhere.”

“Didn't think so.” Danny leans forward, mimicking Steve’s position. Their knees are touching, “Okay first of all, I’m freaking scared to death right now because I have no idea why I feel what I’m about to admit to you and second of all, I’m terrified you might just be the one who wants to get up and run into the damn ocean when you hear me out.”

“I’m not going anywhere either.”

If it’s possible to hug someone with your eyes, Steve just did.

It helps Danny take a shuddery breath and continue, “Okay so you’re right. What I feel is ... Jesus, it's different than anything I’ve ever felt in my entire life. You….you do something to me that’s so not right but feels so damn good it should be illegal. When you rip off your shirt at the drop of a hat ; when you flash me one of those goofy grins of yours; hell, when you just lay your hand on my back or my shoulder for a nano second, I go crazy as in my damn dick snaps to attention and I can barely speak.”

Steve’s eyes flicker and for a minute Danny's afraid he’s going to make fun of him.  What he does instead, what he 's been wanting to do the whole time Danny struggled through his convoluted and wonderful answer, is reach over and take his hand. Not just take it, but nest it firmly between both of his, “Believe it or not  when you launch into one of your rants, or loosen your tie and unbutton a few buttons o, just now when you said what you said, I..., I have a similar problem."

“You …. do?”

“Yeah.”

Steve smiles when he says it. Like it’s okay. Like it’s not the weirdest damn thing in the universe.

“So what the hell does that say about …us?”

“I don’t know, his smile widens, “that we’re attracted to each other?”

“Attracted? Lt. Commander McSEAL is attracted to Detective Danny Williams and vice versa?”

“I sure hope the vice versa part is true- I’ve got no doubts about the other.”

Danny scoots just a little closer; he has to be able to read every inch of Steve’s face, “So have you ever felt like this before?”

“Yeah, I have.”

“But you… have Catherine-”

“Let me explain one thing right now, Danny. Catherine and I have a good friendship, a fantastic friendship. One part of that friendship is that we meet a very basic need for each other- I think you know what I mean."

“As in needing a little Barry White?”

He laughs,“As in that. But as much as I love Catherine, we are not in love. Catherine doesn’t make me want to take my shirt off the way you do and she sure as hell doesn’t show up in my dreams-“

“I show up in your-“

“Yeah Danny you show up.  A lot."

Now it’s Danny’s turn to beam , “Sorry to cause any trouble.”

“It’s no trouble but I'd  like to do more than just dream about you, about us.”

“So you’re not at all … worried about having feelings for another man?“

“No, I’m not. I was at first, a long, long time ago. But it runs so deep in me- like it’s part of my hard wiring.  I tried to fight it at first, but hell Danny, it was like fighting the way my voice sounded or the way I smiled; I was never going to win. And now,“ he squeezes Danny’s hand, “I don’t care about that battle. I want to win this one- I want to win you.”

Danny takes a long deep breath. When he exhales it honestly feels like the weight of the world floats up out of him and drifts off in the night sky. “You already did-as in a  long time ago."

“And I get to keep you? ”

“You sure as hell do although trust me,you're getting a rookie.  I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”

Steve laughs softly, “ Don’t worry, I’m a pretty good teacher.”

“ Oh I bet you are.”

“Come’here, “ He pulls Danny to his feet so they’re facing each other, “First lesson.” Then he’s reaching for him, cupping a hand gently behind his neck and leaning in until their lips touch- just barely, the way the breeze is teasing over them. “Close your eyes,” he whispers. As soon as Danny does, he presses against him more urgently. His tongue finds Danny’s; his grip tightens. It’s like no other kiss either of them has ever had ; it’s like their mouths and chests and everything else that touches is infused with the most incredible feeling-like they’re melting into each other.

“Shit.” Danny gasps when Steve finally lets him up for air.

“Did you like that ?”

“Did I like that ….?” He looks down sheepishly, shaking his head .

Tightening his grip and pressing urgently with his hips, “Answer the question, Danno.”

When Danny looks up he's blinking back tears, the good kind, “Yes Steven. I liked that. I liked the hell out of that.”

Steve’s laugh scares a sleeping macaw out of one the branches above them, his eyes are damp like Danny's, “Good , because I plan to do a lot more of it –real soon.”

“Oh man. I am so screwed.”

“Well let’s just say you’re going to be.”

And then they’re back at it again, wrapped in another raw and wonderful kiss that just nearly erases every bit of pain the last three days have heaped on them.

“Inside ?” Steve finally whispers against Danny’s ear.

“Yeah you big bully…, inside.”

 

________~_________

 

Danny can’t remember standing up and walking back to the house but Steve's already pushing the door open and nodding for him to go in, “So now we just ... go inside and we …”

“Don’t talk.”

“What?”

“We go inside and we don’t talk.”

You know that endless supply of smart-ass comebacks he has stored up for a certain six-foot tall hunk of muscle?

Suddenly the cupboard is completely bare.

And would you just look at that?

Just as suddenly and without so much as a Mother may I, McGarrett’s amazing chest is too.

“What is it with you … and … ripping off your shirt?”

“I wanted it off,” Steve shrugs

“So I see.”

God did he ever.

“Just like I want yours off.” Same innocent shrug.

Okay, that’s it.

Now they’re officially edging out on to the launch pad to Cuckooville and, just to be perfectly clear, it’s a one way trip.

Wasn't it only a few minutes ago that he finally admitted to the crazy inexplicable feelings he had for Steve?

And now the guy's proposing they play strip poker without the cards?

To add to the feeling that he can't quite get his breath, as soon as the door shuts behind them, Steve is right up in his face. He can smell the beer on his breath and the just-kill-me-now scent of his shampoo or aftershave of whatever the hell it is that makes him smell the way he does.

Eyes locked on him in sniper mode, the utterly calm Lt. Commander proceeds to up the ante, “I want your pants and everything else, off, too.”

Commence countdown.

The really crazy thing is that Steve’s tone of voice is the same one he’d use if he was, say, asking for the car keys–totally matter of fact and fully confident he'll get what he wants. And just to add one more brushstroke to the insanity,  while he’s talking, he reaches down and slips off his running shorts.

Just like that.

Slides them down, steps out of them and then straightens up, never losing eye contact or blinking, not even when his dick gives an excited little bounce.

“Whoa, Steve. You … you’re … really doing a number on me–" 

“Come here, Danny.”

Suddenly rock solid arms wrap around him; rock solid abs press up against him and in perfect, dizzying counterpoint,  the softest, warmest lips he’s ever felt give him a very good reason to stop babbling like an idiot.

 _Houston we have lift off_.

After a kiss he will never ever even attempt to describe, those same killer lips are on the move, brushing over his cheek and across his ear to deliver this little gem, “As soon as we get you out of these clothes, we’ll continue your education.”

Okay, make that lift off followed by a free fall into oblivion. He can’t speak; he can’t breathe. Can words induce paralysis? The answer has to be yes because he’s about a nano second away from not being able to stand.

“Don’t be scared Danny, I got you.” Steve tightens his grip. There’s nothing forceful about the way he envelops him, in fact, there's protectiveness in his grip that feels wonderful.

“You … ” Steve kisses him on his forehead and then on his lips, "need this shirt off, now.”

And then, because it has been said and therefore must be true, his shirt is unbuttoned, whisked off and laying on the kitchen floor. A nice little assortment of clothing is starting to collect down there, he realizes, keeping his eyes downcast because, to be honest, now that he’s half way to where Steve is in the let’s-get-naked contest, he feels a little self-conscious.

“God, I’ve been waiting so long for this. Look at you.”

Is that low, husky voice really Steve's? Is it really talking to him?

Both answers must be yes because now Steve’s running his fingers over Danny’s chest–twirling and teasing them through his hair like he’s never seen anything like it. Watching Steve’s fingers on his chest and hearing his "hmms" of approval is doing a good job of making him forget the selfconsciousness he felt a few seconds ago. _Oh God._ Now it’s his belly that’s being explored; Steve's finger sinking into his navel sends what feels like a jolt of electricity to his dick. He takes a sharp breath and holds it.

Now his belt's coming off?

“These too.” Steve grits out, unzipping Danny’s pants for him and yanking them down around his knees.

Suddenly Danny is kicking off his shoes, yanking off his socks, and stumbling out of his pants and boxers like all of them are on fire.  As soon as he straightens up, Steve pulls him close into a tight chest-to-chest hug, thrusting his tongue urgently into his mouth while his hands move through his hair, down his back and finally settle on his ass.

"Nice,” Steve growls up against Danny’s ear, kneading and squeezing his cheeks and just about driving him out of his mind.

“Upstairs. Now.”

It’s got to be the voice he commanded platoons full of rough, tough, bad ass men with and Danny loves the way it does a number on his gut. He’s not at all sure he can trust his legs but somehow, with Steve’s help, he makes it to the top of the stairs. He can see where they’re going from the landing–that the bed’s neatly made up and the bare wood floor's spotless.

And when was Steve last home? The day all hell broke loose? And he still left the place neat as a pin? Danny's not sure why he thinks about it, or better yet how he can think at all, but he does and the split second flashback to what Steve's just been through makes his chest go tight and his knees feel weak all over again

"You okay?" Steve stops him in the doorway, his hands on Danny’s bare skin feel like fire.

"Yeah ... I'm fine, it's just ... oh God, I don't know what I'm doing ... I've never …“

“It’s okay, D, don't worry. You'll be fine.” He says it sincerely, without any tease in his voice, locking eyes with Danny and reaching up to cup his cheek and run a thumb over it.

It feels like Steve's towering over him, his chest and biceps look massive.

Suddenly Danny wants those arms around him–wants to be shown what to do–told what to do. Wants it now. "So what are... you waiting for?" It's got to be him saying it–Steve's just standing there looking at him with those flushed cheeks and bottomless eyes. The next thing he knows he's next to the bed.

Both of them are.

“Come here, you.” Steve grabs him and pulls him down on the bed and with some shoving and pushing and urgent kisses gets them both in the middle of it, arms wrapped around each other, dicks squashed between their sweaty bodies and legs working madly to pull each other even closer.

“Oh God,” Steve gasps, grinding up against him, "you, Danny … you. I've been waiting so long.”

It might not be the most coherent vow of affection but the desperate way he say it and the feel of his rock hard body pressing so urgently against him makes something happen in Danny’s gut. It’s an electric, tingling, excited feeling that he’s never felt before and he groans into Steve’s mouth and feels like yeah he could do this for a long long time.

Steve lets him enjoy what feels like pure heaven a little longer but then breaks off their kiss and slides back just enough to reach down and grab their cocks. Danny can't believe how incredible it feels to thrust into Steve’s hand–to slide against his dick. He groans almost pitifully.

"You like that?" 

"God, yes!" His groan morphs into a non-stop stream of incoherent sounds when Steve starts stroking their cocks, both of them together with one spit-slicked hand.

“I’m. gonna come." he gasps, after only a few strokes.

“Do it–" Steve growls, “now!”

Just like everything so far tonight, Danny does exactly what he's told, clenching his bottom and going rigid as their swollen, dusky cocks start to spurt semen all over each other. “Oh Godddddd,” he cries, bucking wildly with each contraction, aware of nothing except the incredible sensation pulsing through him. It's as if they're sharing the same climax, the way their cocks contract at the same time. Steve welcomes each spurt of semen with a shocked, throaty grunt, hollowing his buttocks and tensing his thighs, throwing his whole body into prolonging each incredible moment of their climax.

When it's finally over, breathless and spent as he is, Steve gently fingers Danny's cock, running a finger over his glans then up and down it. When Danny moans, Steve moves on and teases a hand over his wet belly, not about to let him come down abruptly, determined to float him into a blissful fugue.

After they both finally get their breath back, they lay there with their eyes closed and their mouths half open. The bedspread is a tangled mess under them; the pillows are shoved up against the headboard in a lopsided heap. “That … was … amazing.” Steve kisses Danny’s forehead as he says it.

“Uh-huh … yeah ... I ... you... amazing.”

Mind blowing sex appears to be one of the few phenomena on earth that leave Danny speechless. 

“Look at you,” Steve grins, rolling on his side to get a better look, “Am I mistaken or are you having trouble talking?”

“What … w … was that?” he finally manages. 

“That, Detective Williams,” Steve pauses to kiss Danny’s forehead again and run a hand down the side of his lover’s face, “was the first in a very long line of incredible orgasms you and I are going to have together.”

Still looking very much like he’s just gone twenty rounds, Danny shakes his head, “I'm not sure I can … survive many more like that.”

“Sure you can, Danno.” Steve chuckles, sliding closer and wrapping an arm around him, “I'll take good care of you.”

 

 


End file.
